


Sweater Weather

by ZapBaggo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, IT'S JUST SHORT AND FLUFFY, M/M, my friend said it and i had to write it oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBaggo/pseuds/ZapBaggo
Summary: I love these two so, so much.Dedicated to my other Barisi addicted friends on Twitter.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so, so much.
> 
> Dedicated to my other Barisi addicted friends on Twitter.

Rafael Barba enjoyed a lot of things; he liked his job, how powerful it made him feel, knowing that he was damn good at something. To win a case was one of the best feelings that he knew, the thrill, weight off of his shoulders until the next case arrived on his desk, and knowing that he did something good for once. 

Rafael enjoyed a nice glass, (or bottle, depending on how work had gone that day), of Scotch, never cheap, always expensive. He didn't go completely overboard with his money now that he had a decent amount, keeping the memories of his childhood vividly in his mind, but he did allow himself to splurge with his liquor. 

Hell, Rafael even liked going out for victory drinks with the Olivia and the other detectives now. He was especially grateful for that because one drunken night escalated into a somewhat relationship with a certain detective from Staten Island. 

But, for the love of God, one thing Rafael Barba hated was the cold, and that's why he had to do what needed to be done. He had been staring at the discarded sweater for near about twenty minutes now, taking in the pros and cons. Pros, it looked extremely soft, it would keep him warm, and, not that he would admit it to himself, it probably still smelled like Sonny's awful aftershave (which Rafael would never admit that he was beginning to like the scent). Cons, well, two cons, to be exact. The heat in his home wasn't working and his only solution was a fucking Fordham Law sweater. Did /the/ Rafael Barba stoop low enough to wear said sweater? Before he could even take a moment to think over the question, the air decided to kick in once again, and he thought 'to hell with it'. 

The white cotton sweater was softer than he had expected and ridiculously long on him, damn Sonny Carisi for being so stupidly tall (and stupidly handsome, but that wasn't the point), but the warmth quickly spread throughout his body and he stopped complaining for a moment. 

Now he could get to work on the files he had previously been looking over, and if he took a deep breath to inhale some of the aftershave, there was no one around to judge him. And that's how he spent his day off, cuddled in that dreaded sweater with another blanket wrapped around him, working on a tall stack of files from his office. A few hours in, and the sweater was long forgotten, and maybe if he would have remembered or just so much as glanced down, he would have taken it off before answering the now rapid knocking on the door. 

Looking out the peephole, an actual smile grew on his lips, which he quickly got rid of, as he opened the door. "Carisi, you know you don't have to. . ." His voice faded for a moment when he noticed how Sonny was looking at him, lips quirked up in some sort of goofy smile and blue eyes twinkling in the light. "Why are you looking at me like that, Cariño?" He questioned, stepping aside to allow the detective to enter his home, closing the door behind them.

Opening his mouth to question him again, or even just to let out a sarcastic remark, warm hands were on his cheeks and lips were gently pressed against his own, to which he all too quickly melted into, and it was over before he could properly return the it, leaving the ADA slightly flushed. "What was that for?"

His heart raced slightly when Sonny's smile shifted into a sly smirk, long arms wrapped around his waist, and when Sonny leaned in, lips brushing against his ear as he whispered words that Rafael would soon mentally kick himself for. 

"Booyah, Fordham Law."


End file.
